


And Triplets Make 6

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Griffin household is getting fuller with the addition of the impending triplets. Abby is ready but Raven is starting to wonder if she can be a mother to one let alone three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Triplets Make 6

Raven was lying on the hospital bed. Abby was on her right looking just as pale as she was and Clarke was on her left eyes wide and looking rather faint.

“Triplets?” Raven repeated staring at the ultrasound screen. “Are you sure you’re not like counting one three times?”

“You are definitely having triplets. If you want I can give the sexes.” The doctor explained.

“Three babies?” Clarke looked at her mother. “Three babies.”

“But…but you said one. You said we have one. There is a big difference between one and three.” Raven stared at her wife. “Tell her we can’t have three babies.” Abby stared at the screen.

“There are three heads so either we have three babies or one with three heads.”

“You could name him Fluffy.” Clarke laughed before getting hit by Raven.

“Three babies…can we raise three babies?” Raven asked reaching out to grab Abby’s hand.

“You can always do selective reduction.” The nurse informed them.

“And who will make that choice Sophie?” Raven glared at the woman.

“How long do we have to do that? It is an option to keep in mind.” Abby asked not remembering this from her few weeks of interning in the pink scrubs.

“You have another week or so at most otherwise it’s not recommended.” The nurse explained knowing it’s easier to hear from your doctor than from your wife.

“Okay we’ll keep it in mind.” Raven nodded.

“Do you want to know the sexes now?”

“Yeah that’s why we’re here!” Clarke is actually excited to see and Abby hasn’t seen her so happy since Lexa got sick.

The technician moves the camera around and goes. “You’re lucky, the only one with their legs wide is the one that needed to do it. I can see two boys and one girl.”

“Two boys.”

“I’m going to have a little sister. She’s already my favourite.”

* * *

 

Octavia was staring at the picture in her hands. “Three babies? You guys will have two of each!” She seemed so happy about it all.

“Yeah we will have two of each if you include Clarke.” Raven nodded. She was still trying to think if they could handle three babies. Abby said that she was okay with whatever Raven came up with since she had doubts she could take care of one.

“If you don’t want all three I could take one.” Octavia grinned and Raven had to laugh. “Yeah you’ve had three scares already I still don’t know how Bellamy hasn’t like sewn your tubes shut yet.”

  
“Oh who knows with him. Speaking of Clarke how is she doing? Haven’t heard from her?”

“She’s up in her room sleeping, we have to keep drugging her, only way to get her to sleep now. Abby is checking up on Lexa and Gustus is in town and he’s making plans to bring Lexa back to Italy.”

“I still find it weird that she’s actually from Italy. She knows no Italian and eats pizza with a fork and knife.”

“I know she’s such a weirdo but still she’s our weirdo and keeps asking Abby for updates on the baby, well now babies.”

They were lounging on the couch Raven couldn’t keep her hand off her stomach just thinking about the choice she had to make.

“Is it terrible that I am honestly doubting if I could reduce the pregnancy?” Raven sighed. “I mean I keep saying how I’m pro-choice but what if I can’t do it?” Octavia stared at Raven and raised an eyebrow.

“You are a fucking idiot with pregnancy brain. Pro-choice isn’t pro-abortion it’s just knowing that you can’t decide for someone because you’re not in their situation.” Octavia explained pulling Raven’s feet in her lap.

“Can’t wait for Abby to come home so I can nap.”

“If you want to cuddle just say so Raven, we both know that if it wasn’t for Lincoln that would have been my babies in you.” Octavia grinned at her.

* * *

 

Abby walked into the psych ward and went straight to Lexa’s room.

“We just came back from the ultrasound.” Abby watched as the girl she knew would be her daughter in law sit up in bed.

“And?”

“Everything is fine, we’re having triplets, two boys, one girl.” Abby watched her face light up.

“That’s amazing, I bet Raven is freaking out. How about Clarke is she excited or already feeling threatened and jealous.”

“Clarke is using the baby as a distraction from thinking about how she couldn’t and still can’t help you. I guess we’ll find out how she is later.” Abby sat down on the edge of the bed. “You’re eating without being forced?”

“Mostly.”

“Sleeping?”

“Only thing to do here.”

“Lexa.”

“I promise Abby I want to get out and go back with Clarke but the nightmares keep happening. I keep seeing Clarke in my car instead of Costia. I can’t lose her too, she’s safer without me in her life.”

“I’m going to talk to Dr. Archer if she thinks it will help your progress I’ll see if we can get Clarke to come here before you go back home.”

“That’s not my home. Clarke will always be my home.”

* * *

 

Clarke was refreshed from her nap and was in one of the spare room and trying to plans thing out when Abby walked in.

“What are you doing in here?” She asked watching Clarke ‘draw’ things out in the air with her finger.

“Mapping things out.”

“What things Clarke?”

“The nursery. I’m guessing you’re putting all three in the one room at first I guess, I mean otherwise you’ll have to keep track of which monitor is for which baby and everything.” Clarke explained. “If we put the cribs on this side I can paint the entire 100 acre woods and have Winnie’s house above them and Tigger on this wall by the window.”

“You want to paint the entire room in scenes of Winnie the Pooh?”

“Well yeah, but when they get old they can each pick what they want for their rooms since they probably won’t all want the same thing or to share a room.” Clarke was a bit surprised when her mother wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I am so glad that you are really into being a big sister. I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too Mom…can you let go now, I need to figure out what colour the furniture should be. And you’ll be getting that when?”

“I’ll talk to Raven but usually you wait until the second trimester before you go all out, it’s still possible to have a miscarriage this early. The odds are reduced since she’s at twelve but not really safe until twenty and even then we can still have a still born or lose them all during the actual birth and Raven could die also.”

“Makes you think about adoption as a more secure option doesn’t it, at least those kids are alive.”

“Yeah you’re right, fuck it I’ll talk to Raven and maybe we’ll buy a few things for here tomorrow.”

… Four months later …

“For the last time we are not getting the same crib for all three of them. They are all individuals.” Raven yelled into the phone. She was going to go shopping with them but she was sentenced to bed rest so instead Abby and Clarke were shopping and video chatting with her the entire time.

“I’m not saying the same crib just the same colour.” Clarke argued for the fifth time.

“Robb is getting the monkey set, Cersei is getting the Winnie set and Khal is getting the forest one, as in what each set up the display shows down to the wall colour.”

“Those are not their names for the last time I am not naming my children after Game of Thrones character.” Abby was getting a headache from all this.

“Cersei gets a grey crib, Robb gets the chocolate one and Khal has black.”

“You can’t have black and grey in the hundred acre woods! It is a happy magical place and they need to know that everything is happy and good and nothing bad is going to happen and hurt them ever!”

“Abby leave the store and get Clarke to a hospital she is clearly off her meds.” Raven smirked and mentally congratulated herself on such a great insult.

“Well everyone you have ever loved has chosen me over you.” Clarke snapped back.

“While you’re there get Clarke new clothes, I’m about to go set fire to her room.” Raven ended the call and Abby sighed calling Bellamy to make sure that Raven didn’t actually follow through.

“Clarke go place the order for the three cribs and sets, matching dressers, rocking chairs decals all of it.” Abby told her before leaving to make the call. She was going to put Clarke’s outburst on the back burner for now. She passed a display with names written in sponge block letters and took a picture, it had to be a sign.

* * *

 

When Abby finally got home, she took the registry paper straight up the bedroom where Raven was.

“It’s all done.”

“And the list that we give to my broke friends?” Raven asked looking at the paper and the prices.

“This one with mostly toys.” She handed that one over as well. “Which do I give Bellamy?”

“Neither he said he was building something.” Raven ran a hand through Abby’s hair as she laid down next to her bump.

“And it will be safe right?"

"Yes, he raised Octavia if anything he knows more about babies than me."

* * *

 

Abby was rushing to the room after having gotten the 911 page that Raven was brought in. The C section wasn’t planned for another week but apparently the babies had another idea. 32 weeks wasn’t ideal but it wasn’t too bad. Raven had been confined to bed rest already for over a month and was complaining about slowly going insane.

Raven was lying in the bed, Octavia and Bellamy on one side, Clarke on the other looking completely grossed out when Abby rushed in.

“How close are you?” She asked actually expecting an answer instead of just being glared at. 

“Mom can you just come here so I can leave.” Clarke looked at her mother desperately.

“Sure sweetie why don’t you go call grandma and tell her what’s going on.” Abby kept her eyes on Raven as she spoke and wondered if she should check to see how far along she was. Instead she took Clarke’s spot and held Raven’s hand.

“I want the drugs!” Raven yelled as another contraction came.

“We’ll get you the drugs.” Abby looked at Octavia. “Go to the nurse’s station and ask them to page the doctor here.” The second Octavia left Bellamy moved closer.

“What can I do Raven? Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” He asked grabbing her hand.

“Build a time machine and talk me into adoption.” She said through gritted teeth as another contraction happened. She squeezed Abby’s hand tightly as the doctor tried to soothe her.

“It’ll all be worth it when you see them. I promise.”

“Really because right now I want these assholes out!” Clarke came back in just as Raven spoke and looked at her mom.

“You’re not going to tell her to stop calling your children assholes? I mean she already calls me that.”

“That’s because you are an asshole. Even Lexa agrees on that.” Raven snapped back reaching for the ice chips so she could pelt Clarke with them. Abby, as if she was reading Raven’s mind moved the chips out of her reach.

“Clarke go to the waiting room. Raven is going to get very mean and I’d rather not have my oldest child strapped to a bed drugged while my other three are being born.”

“I’ll be fine if I can insult her back.”

“No one is being mean to Raven while she is in the process of a miracle.” Bellamy scolded. “Pregnancy is a free bitch pass. If you can’t take it then leave.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and left taking out her phone.

“Lexa, Raven is being a bitch. When are you coming back?” She asked pout on her lips.

Bellamy looked back at Raven.

“Anything else I can do?”

“Drugs!” He nodded and ran off to find out what happened to Octavia. Abby brushed some hair out of her face.

“It’ll all be worth it baby, just think back to when we’ll have three babies to play with and hold and watch grow up.” Abby tried to give Raven something to think about other than the pain. With almost perfect timing the doctor came in.

“Hello Raven how are you doing?” She asked sitting down on the stool down in front of the bed Raven was on.

“Is she serious?” She glanced over at Abby.

“Yes sweetie.”

“So I heard you want a C section. We have the OR room being prepped right now but in the mean time I have the drugs.” She grinned and held up the needle in her hand. “Abby do you mind helping me help Raven sit up?” Abby nodded and helped her up where the doctor did her thing and jabbed a needle into her spine.

* * *

 

Raven was lying on the table in the OR, there was a curtain over her stomach so she couldn’t see them pulling out bodies from her stomach like in Alien.

“Baby, it’s okay. I got you and we’ll take care of everything okay. You just lie down and relax and soon we’ll have three little babies to hold.” Abby kissed Raven’s hand.

“I feel really cold, am I dying?” Raven started to panic slightly.

“It’s normal and natural.” Abby assured her.

“Okay, Raven Abby are you ready to meet your first child together?” The doctor asked smiling at them before crying filled the room. “Ladies first.” She smiled at them handing the baby over to a nurse to clean.

“Danielle.” Abby sighed being handed her once she was wrapped up.

“Okay baby number two.” More crying was heard and the little boy was held up to them before being handed to the nurse.

“James.” Raven spoke up her eyes still on Danielle and was surprised by how much she loved this little creature already.

“Baby number three!”

“Nicholas.” They both held the babies for a while as Raven was stitched up.

“Get some rest Raven, you’ll need it, you now have three babies to take care off.” The doctor smiled as the babies were wheeled away to the nursery and Raven was taken back to the room.

As Raven slept Abby pointed the babies out to Clarke.

“I already like Danni more.” Clarke admitted watching the babies sleep.

“I figured. We had all three in one crib and they all started hitting each other but it didn’t seem to bother them.”

“Well they were stuffed in a small space together, I’m sure eyes got poked.” Clarke was taking pictures making sure the flash was off.

“What does Lexa think?”

“She’s sad she’s missing this.” Clarke shrugged. “But I told her that wasn’t important. These are just her in laws. I finished the nursery after. The paint is still drying but it’ll all be put together before they come home.”

“I can’t wait since you wouldn’t let us see it unfinished.”

“You’ll both love it. As will my baby brothers and sister.” Clarke smiled at her. “Can’t believe you want to keep all three in the same room.”

“It’s just for now because it’ll be easier.”

“They’ll wake each other up.”

“They’re all in the same room it’ll make everything one hundred times easier.”

“Are you sure? I mean it seems like if they wouldn’t wake each other up that would make it easier. Because if you only need to deal with one crying baby then you still only have to go into one room.” Abby just looked at Clarke.

“I think I know how to raise a baby Clarke, I did a good job with you.”

“Everyone including you and your wife call me an asshole? What part of that says good parenting?”

“The fact that you are in med school and will most likely die saving someone else.” Abby smiled before leaving. “I need to go check on Raven and show her the pictures.”

“This is why Dad was the better parent!”

“Well he died so you’re stuck with me!”

* * *

Raven woke up still groggy in the hospital bed with Abby holding her and sleeping next to her. Raven hit the nurse call button. She wanted her babies. She did not tell anyone to take them away or do anything with them. Those are her babies. Hers. They need to stay in her sight.

When the nurse came in Raven looked at her. “Where are my babies?”

“They’re in the nursery.”

“I didn’t say that was okay.”

“Your wife did.”

“Well I want them brought back in. They’re my babies. Bring them in.”

“Why don’t we wait for the drugs to wear off first?”

Raven frowned and shook Abby. “Abs they won’t give me my babies.”

“You’re still high baby and you can’t hold them, go back to sleep and when the drugs wear off I’ll bring them in. They’re mostly just sleeping anyways.”

“They can sleep in here.” Raven complained.

“Fine.” Abby looked at the nurse. “Bring them in please, I’ll make sure she doesn’t strain herself or pull her stitches.”

Raven watches as the three sleeping newborns were brought in. She smiled as Abby picked up Danni. She had a small tuff of black hair on the top of her head.

Danni started to fuss against Abby and Raven just reached out her hand and started to try and soothe her. “It’s okay baby girl. We’ll make it all better. Soon we’ll be home and your big sister is already out spoiling you I’m sure.” Danni started to quiet down and then Nicky started fussing but stopped the second he was held by Abby.

“Looks like he likes you.” Raven smiled. “Anyway I can hold one of them?”

“After the drugs wear off you might drop them because your arms are going to feel shaky.”

“My arms are not shaky.” Raven defended herself and raised an arm to prove it only she couldn’t even lift it. “Fine, but can you lay them on my chest?”

“Yeah I’ll put a pillow down first so your stitches aren’t bothered.” As soon as Abby spoke Jamie started crying and she paid the pillow down and balanced Jamie and Nicky in her arms laying Jamie on the pillow on Raven’s chest he instantly stopped once Raven started rubbing his back, his full head of black hair sticking up like it was spiked.

“Awh are you going to be mommy’s boy?” Raven asked brushing his hair down. Nicky’s own head has some fuzz on it but otherwise he was bald, which was lucky since she couldn’t see any difference between her two boys aside from their hair.

“I think they’re identical.”

“It seems that way for sure.” Abby nodded.

“Thank god this one has a head of hair.” She smiled down. “Mommy’s little rocker.” As if on cue Danni started crying as if she didn’t want her brothers to get more attention than her.

“Oh shit we have three kids. They out number us.”

“I know. We’ll be fine.” Abby reassured her moving to pick up Danni as well. She didn’t want to settle down until she had the attention of both her mommies on her.

“We’re screwed.”

* * *

 

Raven could now hold the babies and walk around with them and was out of the hospital completely. They were ready to all go home and Clarke had informed them that the paint was dry and the room was ready for the babies.

Raven had Jamie in her arms, the boy had decided that apparently Raven was his favorite, Nicky wouldn’t go with anyone but Abby if he had a say in it and only went to Raven when he was hungry. Danni however preferred her sister out of her mothers and Clarke was the same way wanting to keep her sister in her arms over her brothers. Clarke had Danni in one arm as she opened the door and pushed it open.

“Ta-Da!” The walls were covered in Winnie the Pooh scenes, it looked like The 100 Acre Woods along with characters vibrantly bouncing around and looking like they just walked out of the TV. In the three cribs were a stuffed Winnie, Tigger, and Eeyore. Each crib had it’s own theme minus the stuffed character. In what was clearly Danni’s besides her Tigger was a blanket that had the Targaryen sigil on it, ordered by Raven. The crib set it self had green monkeys on it smiling and laughing with a monkey mobile above. The crib with Eeyore and the Lannister blanket was Jamie’s and his theme was blue monsters that were all happy and cute. The last crib with the Stark blanket and Winnie stuffie was Nicky’s and his theme was jungle animals and letters and aqua.

“Clarke this is amazing, did you paint them all?” Abby asked walking into the room and looking around.

“Yup, I figured when they get older and actually like things I can just repaint them to how they want.” Clarke explained setting Danni down in her crib since she had fallen asleep on her before they entered the room. Raven had laid Jamie in his crib and tucked him in under his blanket and grinned as the little boy smiled up at her.

“See he loves it! I told you Abby, they will love GoT.”

“And I told you, they are far too young for it.”

Clarke went out of the room and came back three boxes. “Lexa had these ordered for them.” Abby smiled and took one of the boxes that had Nicky’s name on it helping the infant open it. Inside was the softest blankie she has ever touched and smiled at what was written on it. ‘Nicky the precious treasure protected by the Griffins.’ Each baby had one with their name on it each in it’s own color, Danni had red, Jamie had blue and Nicky had green. Inside the box was also Batman onsies with cape and a Stark sigil with Winter is Coming on it. Each baby had the same thing but slightly different.

“When they all wake up from their naps get Lexa to skype us so she can see them.” Raven said holding the items for Jamie in her hand. Her little boy in Thor. “Also tell her she’s a nerd. Like bigger than me, I forgot what Griffins were in mythology.”

“Yeah she never lets me forget it.” Clarke laughed. “I’m going to nap while I have the chance, I have the feeling you two will want to do the same.”

“I have to set up the baby monitor first.” Raven said and Clarke shook her head and pointed up at the ceiling where three camera were.

“I had them install them all. They zoom in two and the cribs are miced so you can hear them breathe.”

“You’re really loving this big sister thing aren’t you?” Raven asked and Clarke shrugged.

“I’m using it as practice for my own kids.”

“That’s what Abby said about you too sweetie.” Raven joked before yawning. “Abby, don’t make me wait too long you know I don’t like sleeping without you.”

“I won’t be minute.” Abby reassured her. She looked at Clarke. “I am so proud of you.”

“I know. Just wait until the bill for med school comes.” 


End file.
